Nouvelle vie
by CleemBxt
Summary: Imaginons qu'après que Bella ai sauté de falaise, qu'Alice ne soit jamais venue, qu'elle n'eut aucune vision sur cet événement. Retrouvons Bella, deux ans plus tard, le bac en poche et sa vie universitaire qui s'ouvre à elle.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonjour! Je viens vous présenter ma nouvelle fiction qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. J'essayerais de poster un chapitre par semaine, je ne sais pas encore quel jour précisément. Bien évidemment, tous les personnages et l'univers appartient à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais qu'imaginer une autre variante de l'histoire. Je vous laisse découvrir le prologue et j'attends avec impatience vos impressions!

* * *

 _Cela allait faire 2 ans qu'Edward m'avait laissé et je commençais à peine à remonter la pente, à revivre, si on pouvait dire. Heureusement que j'avais pu compter sur Jacob, mon meilleur ami, sans lui, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais réussi à me sortir d'une telle épreuve._

 _Et me voilà maintenant, face à l'université qui allait m'accuueillir durant mon cursus, espérant commencer une nouvelle qui, je l'espère, sera plus joyeuse, loin de Forks et des mauvais souvenirs._

* * *

Voilà, j'espère vous avoir mit l'eau à la bouche. A bientôt pour le premier chapitre ;)


	2. Chapitre 1 - Le grand départ

Bonsoir! Je viens vous amener le premier chapitre de la fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je reprécise que les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer. Donnez moi vos impressions après avoir lu, j'ai hâte de connaître vos avis.

* * *

Cela me faisait drôle de quitter Forks, qui aurait pu croire que je pourrais être triste de partir de cette petite bourgade. Quand j'étais arrivé ici, j'appréhendais de voir mes journées rythmée par la pluie et le froid, cette météo m'avait tellement dépaysée de Phoenix où le soleil et la chaleur était omniprésent. Finalement, je m'y étais faite et ça allait presque me manquer. Mais, maintenant que j'avais obtenu mon bac, une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à moi, je partais pour l'université de Dartmouth, dans le New Hampshire. J'allais vivre à l'autre bout du pays, loin de mon père et de ma mère. Heureusement pour moi, j'aurais un visage familier à mes côtés. Si j'avais réussi à obtenir une bourse pour mes études, jamais elle n'aurait été suffisante pour que je puisse me prendre un appartement seule, j'avais donc décidé de faire une colocation avec Angela. A notre grande surprise, nous avions été toutes les deux prises dans cette même université et nous étions partante pour vivre ensemble.

Je regardais une dernière fois la maison en me remémorant des souvenirs. J'avais vécu tellement de chose dans cette ville, bien plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. En pensant à ces souvenirs, je soupirais tristement, la plupart étaient relié à eux. Aux Cullen. Ils ont été si important pour moi durant une période: Alice était devenue ma meilleure amie, Esmée avait prit le rôle de la mère bienveillante, Emmett du grand frère farceur, Jasper de l'ami à l'écoute, Rosalie la sœur réticente à la nouvelle venue, Carlisle l'homme de la situation. Et il y avait celui que j'avais cru, pendant un temps, être l'amour de ma vie. Edward. Il représentait tout pour moi, mon confident, l'homme idéal, ma raison de vivre, mon âme sœur. Puis le rêve se transforma en cauchemar et ils disparurent tous.

Alors que je pensais à tous ces moments, Charlie me ramena à la réalité lorsqu'il chargea la dernière valise dans le coffre.

\- Bon, je crois que tout y est..

Dit-il en se tournant vers moi, les mains dans les poches. Je savais d'avance qu'il allait me manquer, nous nous étions rapproché durant ma scolarité au lycée, si bien que je me sentais presque plus proche de lui que de Renée. Cette dernière fut plutôt déçue que je ne choisisse pas une université en Floride mais elle avait respecté mon choix. Je tentais de garder mon sang froid et lui sourit doucement mais il dû y percevoir une pointe de tristesse car il me prit dans ses bras. Peu habituée à une telle démonstration d'affection, je finis tout de même par le serrer dans mes bras.

\- Tu vas me manquer papa.

Dis-je en tentant de retenir mes larmes qui menaçaient de surgir, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il garde cette image de moi pendant mon absence.

\- Toi aussi Bell's, mais les vacances nous permettront de nous revoir, enfin, si tu trouve le temps de venir voir ton vieux père.

Je ne pu que sourire à sa tentative d'humour.

\- Évidemment que je le trouverais, je ne compte pas mettre aux placards nos soirées télé avec nos pizzas et nos bières.

Nous rîmes doucement. Dire qu'au début je n'aimais pas ce genre de soirées, avec le temps, elles étaient devenues mon remède anti coup de blues. Pendant ces soirées, nous passions un véritable moment père/fille et nous parlions de tout et de rien. Au début, Charlie fut étonnée de me voir boire une bière et finalement, il avait finit par s'y faire. Charlie regarda au dessus de mon épaule puis il posa son regard sur moi et me sourit.

\- Je crois que quelqu'un veux te dire au revoir.

Dit-il sans quitter son sourire puis je fini par tourner la tête aussi. J'étais réellement heureuse de le voir, lui qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir le temps de venir avant mon départ. Traversant la rue, je vint le rejoindre et le prit dans mes bras tandis qu'il me souleva dans les airs avant de me reposer au sol.

\- Tu as trouvé le temps de venir!

Je le regardais tandis que son sourire reflétait le mien. J'aurais été déprimé de ne pas le voir une dernière fois avant mon départ.

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je te laisserais t'envoler comme ça?

Me dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux et je reculais d'un pas. Sa joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur me manqueraient, elles aussi.

\- Je suis contente de te voir une dernière fois Jacob.

Il ne me quittait pas du regard et il plaça ses deux mains sur mes joues.

\- Ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'on se voit, y'en aura d'autres, je te le promet.

Jacob parlait d'un ton sérieux et je ne pu qu'hocher la tête.

\- Fais attention à toi là-haut, je tiens à te revoir vivante!

Il tentait de me faire sourire et on pouvait dire que c'était plutôt réussi.

\- J'essayerais.

Dis-je en lui souriant une dernière fois avant d'aller à ma voiture. Depuis peu, j'avais loué une nouvelle voiture jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mon pick-up ayant lâché une semaine plus tôt. Je m'étais promis de regarder à Hanover pour une nouvelle voiture bien que ma chevrolet resterait toujours dans mon coeur. _(N/Cleem: l'université de Darthmouth se trouve dans la ville de Hanover)_

J'embrassais une dernière fois mon père avant de monter dans la voiture et démarrer. Je jetais un coup d'oeil dans le rétro où je voyais Jacob me faire signe de la main puis je parti. Lorsque la maison fut loin derrière, je ne pu empêcher quelques larmes de coulaient sur mes joues tandis que je quittais la ville. Une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à moi.

* * *

Alors? Je vous avoue, Bella est un peu nostalgique mais qui ne le serait pas en partant de chez lui pour vivre à l'autre bout du pays?

Si ce chapitre vous plaît, je mettrais la suite lundi prochain ;)

Gros bisous à vous.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Une inconnue en ville

Bonjour, bonjour! Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier pour vos reviews, cela m'encourage davantage à écrire la suite rapidement! Avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre, je réponds à vos commentaires.

xTenShiax: Je suis contente de savoir que ma fiction te plaît et pour ce qui est de la suite, tu le découvrira bientôt ;)

Oramika: Merci beaucoup :) Qui sait? Je ne vais pas dévoiler la suite si facilement ;)

Je rappelle que tous les personnages et l'univers appartient à S. Meyer, je ne fais qu'imaginer ma propre histoire. On se retrouve en bas après le chapitre ;)

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 – Une inconnue en ville_

Je roulais depuis quelques heures jusqu'à ce que je vois la ville de Seattle. C'était là haut que je devais rendre la voiture de location, mais aussi là où je devais prendre l'avion. La distance était trop longue en voiture pour que je puisse la faire seule. Une fois que j'eus déposé la voiture, je parti à l'aéroport. Heureusement pour moi, il n'était qu'à environ cinq minutes à pieds, je n'avais donc pas à prendre de bus ou de taxi. Je ne pu que très bien reconnaître l'aéroport, c'était dans celui-là que j'étais arrivée pour vivre à Forks. Je m'y voyais encore reprendre ma valise tandis que Charlie m'attendais à la sorti le sourire aux lèvres. Avec un léger soupir, je rentrais à l'intérieur après avoir regardé une dernière fois la ville.

Traversant le hall, je déposais mes valises dans la soute une fois que j'eus trouvé la bonne puis j'entendais un ricanement à mes côtés que je ne connaissais que trop bien et je tournais la tête. J'avais entendu cette horrible voix pendant trois ans, et je vis juste en la reconnaissant. Visiblement, j'aurais une tête connue dans l'avion apparemment.

\- Swan.

Dit-elle d'une voix hautaine sans oublier de me regarder de haut en qui pensait que je ne la reverrai plus, j'avais tout faux. En tout cas, elle avait toujours ce même look provoquant et son maquillage bien trop forcé sur le visage.

\- Mallory.

Dis-je sur le même ton. Lauren Mallory n'avait jamais pu m'aimer, allant jusqu'à même créer un club «anti Bella Swan», pensant se créer une certaine popularité au lycée. En tout cas une personne au moins y avait cru: Jessica. Mon «amie» m'avait finalement tourné le dos pour la rejoindre et depuis, elles étaient inséparable. Je croisais les doigts pour ne pas la voir à Dartmouth, ça serait la cerise sur le gâteau. Je fini par m'éloignais d'elle et de ses groupies puis j'allais me présenter aux portes avant de monter à bord de l'avion. J'avais hérité de la place près du hublot et durant une grande partie du trajet, je regardais à travers. J'admirais le ciel étonnement bleu, les nuages blanc et soyeux, les villes minuscules et les étendues de champs. A présent, la nostalgie faisait place à l'excitation, j'avais hâte de voir ce que serait ma vie là haut. Tandis que l'état de Washington finissait par disparaître sous mes yeux, je m'endormis, la tête contre le hublot.

Ce fut l'hôtesse de l'air qui me réveilla pour me prévenir que nous étions arrivé. Je me levais et veillait à ne rien oublié sur mon siège. Traversant l'aéroport, je récupérais mes valises puis je cherchait Angela du regard. Elle était arrivé deux semaines avant moi et elle avait aménagé l'appartement. Même si elle m'avait dit que si jamais je n'aimais pas, elle le referait, je lui faisais totalement confiance. Nous avions a peu près les mêmes goûts, l'aménagement me plairait sans doute. A peine l'eus-je trouvé qu'elle me sauta dans les bras, contente de me voir.

\- Bienvenue à Hanover!

S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement tandis qu'elle me relâchait. Apparemment, elle s'y était faite à cette nouvelle ville. Je ris en voyant sa joie de me voir.

\- Visiblement, tu t'y est faite à cette ville, toi qui avait peur de t'ennuyer pendant mon absence!

\- Si tu savais, j'ai eu le temps de repérer les endroits sympa, et je compte bien t'y emmener dès demain!

Dit-elle en m'entraînant en dehors de l'aéroport. Je la suivit sur le parking puis ranger mes valises dans le coffre de sa voiture avant d'aller m'installer sur le siège passager. Angela avait une voiture citadine gris clair qui n'était pas trop grande sans être minuscule. Elle me rejoignit puis elle démarra la voiture et nous partîmes en direction de notre appartement. Sur le trajet, j'observais la ville qui était plutôt différente de Forks, on y voyait plusieurs grandes et belles maisons avec plusieurs bar et restaurant dans le coin. On pouvait voir aussi quelques magasins et nous passâmes devant une grande bibliothèque. Je me promit d'y faire un tour, je n'en avais jamais vu une aussi grande, même pas à Phoenix. Rapidement, nous arrivâmes en bas de chez nous et Angela se gara et nous sortîmes. L'immeuble où nous allons vivre était plutôt beau et ne ressemblais en rien à l'idée que je était de couleur blanc et on pouvait y voir pas mal d'étages, j'aurais dis qu'il y en aurait une vingtaine et chaque appartement avait un balcon. Entrant à l'intérieur, nous traversâmes le grand hall et nous vîmes qu'il y avait un ascenseur. Nous nous y dirigions directement, non pas par flemmardise mais plutôt par praticité, en effet j'avais ramené deux valises et trois sacs, monter 8 étages à pieds avec tout ceci aurait été un véritable challenge. Lorsque la sonnerie nous averti que nous fûmes à l'étage, les portes s'ouvrirent et nous avançâmes dans le couloir. Une fois devant devant la porte, Angela se mit devant moi, m'empêchant de mettre ma main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir.

\- Pose tes affaires.

Dit-elle fermement en croisant les bras et je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Je les poserais à l'intérieur. Pourquoi maintenant?

Demandais-je en voulant comprendre sa détermination et j'eus bientôt ma réponse.

\- Avec tout le travail que j'ai fais, je tient à te faire la surprise, je ne veux pas que tu le découvre comme ça!

Dit-elle comme si c'était logique et me prit mes affaires, les posant près de la porte.

\- Maintenant, ferme les yeux.

Elle me sourit puis guetter à ce que je m'exécute. Vaincue, je fini par fermer les yeux et j'entendis la clé tourner dans la porte. Ouvrir les yeux était terriblement tentant et à peine eus-je commencer à hésiter de les ouvrir qu'elle vint poser ses mains sur ces derniers, ne me laissant pas le choix. Je fis quelques pas dans l'appartement, me laissant guider par ma colocataire.

\- Maintenant arrête toi. Et tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Dit-elle, excitée de voir ma réaction et elle retira ses mains de mes yeux. Lentement, je pris une inspiration et ouvris doucement les yeux. Je fus réellement épatée par la décoration qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait opté pour un aménagement plutôt moderne et clair. Le mur principal était de couleur taupe tandis que les autres murs étaient blanc, la plupart des mobilier étaient blanc cassé ou brun. L'entrée donnait directement sur le salon où l'on pouvait voir un canapé clair qui contrastait avec ses coussins foncés. Juste devant, il y avait une petite table basse en verre où étais posé quelques cadres abritaient des photos en noir et blanc qu'Angela avait dû prendre et qui étaient magnifique. Dans les coin, on pouvait voir une petite bibliothèque avec pas mal de livres, j'y trouverais sûrement mon bonheur. A droite, nous avions le coin salle à manger et cuisine avec une grande table blanche avec des chaises grises. La cuisine quant à elle était blanche avec plusieurs rangement et tout équipée.

Regardant tout ceci, Angela fini par me demander après quelques minutes de silence:

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en pense?

\- C'est magnifique Angela, j'adore..

Dis-je, encore soufflée par tout le travail qu'elle avait dû faire pour arriver à un tel résultat. Tournant la tête à droite, je vis l'accès au balcon et décidais de m'y diriger. Ouvrant les portes fenêtres, je fis quelques pas et m'appuya sur la rambarde pendant que je contemplais la vue. Nous avions une vue sur la grande avenue de Hanover et on pouvait y voir pas mal de trafic sur la route. Les habitants déambulaient dans les rues ou se prélasser au parc en face de chez nous. Je pu même apercevoir l'université au loin et je constatais qu'elle était plus grande que ce que je pensais. Après un moment à regarder la ville, je fini par rejoindre Angela qui avait commencé à préparer à manger.

\- J'aurais pu m'en charger..

Commençais-je à dire mais elle me coupa la parole.

\- Hors de question, tu as eu une grosse journée, avec ton départ et ton vol, je m'occupe de tout pour ce soir.

Elle me regardait déterminé et je savais pertinemment qu'elle était aussi têtue que moi. Trop fatiguée pour contrer, j'acceptais.

\- Seulement pour ce soir alors.

Dis-je puis après qu'elle m'indiqua ma chambre, j'y emmenait mes affaires. Ma chambre gardait les même tons clair, seul les draps, les rideaux et ma table de chevet noirs contrastaient parfaitement. Il y avait des étagères, un bureau, une lampe, un fauteuil, une armoire. La fenêtre de la chambre donnait elle aussi sur l'avenue et par chance, le double vitrage me préservait des bruits des voitures. Me voilà chez moi, pensais-je et cela me fit drôle.

Quand j'eus fini de ranger mes affaires, je rejoignit Angela au salon. Elle avait déjà mit la table et elle servait le repas. Nous nous mîmes à table et nous parlions. Je lui parlais de ma dérangeante rencontre avec Lauren et elle râla comme moi en la savant dans le coin quant à elle, elle me parla de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà repérée et me promis de me montrer demain, pour que je puisse m'habituer à la ville avant la rentrée qui étais après-demain. Une fois qu'on avait fini de manger, j'insistai par faire la vaisselle tandis qu'elle parti choisir le film qu'on regarderait. Quand je la rejoignit sur le canapé, elle avait déjà choisi le film, Lucy, un film d'action. A ce moment là, je fus reconnaissante qu'elle choisisse un film d'action au lieu d'un film romantique: elle savait que je n'étais pas totalement remise de la rupture et elle tenait à m'aider à aller mieux. Nous nous mîmes devant le film avec un bol de pop-corn encore chaud. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait une soirée entre fille, tranquillement comme celle-ci, ça me faisait du bien.

Le film se fini vers dix heures et demi et je décidais d'aller me coucher. Souhaitant bonne nuit à Angela, je filait dans ma chambre. J'envoyais un message à Jacob pour lui raconter mon voyage, mon arrivée en ville et la découverte de mon appartement. Je fis de même pour Charlie afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas en lui disant que je l'appellerais bientôt. Je parti à la salle de bain me brosser les dents puis je mit un vieux t-shirt et un short léger comme pyjama et alla me coucher. Demain serait une grosse journée d'après Angela, j'avais hâte de partir à la découverte de Hanover. Sur ces dernières pensées, je fermais les yeux et partie pour le pays des rêves.

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimé? Que pensez-vous d'Angela? Faites moi part de vos avis avec les reviews, ça me motivera pour la suite :D

A lundi prochain!


	4. Chapitre 3 - A la découverte d'Hanover!

Bonjour, bonjour! Je suis terriblement désolée, je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre plus tôt dans la semaine, j'ai reprit les cours et cela me prend plus de temps que je ne pensais. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en tout cas si il vous plaît, n'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser des reviews (car oui si ça m'aide aussi dans ce que je fais, ça me motive encore plus pour la suite ** ). Je voulais remercier aussi tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que autant de monde accroche ** (je ne savais même pas si quelqu'un aurait accroché). Assez de blabla et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3 – A la découverte d'Hanover!

Ce fut les rayons de soleil qui entrèrent brusquement dans ma chambre qui me réveillèrent. Alors que je grognais et que j'enfouissais ma tête sous la couette, Angela décida de ne pas en démordre.

\- Allez, debout Bella!

Dit-elle en essayant de me retirer la couette mais je réussi à la garder contre moi.

\- Je te laisse 5 minutes pour te lever, après je ne répondrais plus de mes actes!

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire en entendant son ton menaçant, je savais qu'elle ne ferait même pas de mal à une mouche. Fermant la porte derrière elle, je fini par retirer la couette de ma tête et je me frottais les yeux en m'habituant à la luminosité. Aujourd'hui, la journée serait plutôt chargée, et évidemment, mon amie n'avait rien voulu me dire, elle voulait que ça reste secret. Me levant du lit, je la rejoignit à la cuisine où elle déjeunait. Me servant une tasse de café, je parti m'asseoir face à elle à table. Je remarquais qu'elle était déjà habillée, ce qui me faisais penser qu'elle était déjà levée depuis un moment.

\- Tu devrais mettre un jean aujourd'hui, ça sera plus pratique.

Me dit-elle avant de boire une gorgée et de reposer sa tasse. Quand je voulu en savoir plus, elle faisait tout pour ne pas y répondre et finit par me dire de me dépêcher et d'aller m'habiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, je déposais ma tasse dans le lave vaisselle et parti en direction de la salle de bain. Si la plupart des filles pouvaient passer des heures à se préparer, je faisais parti des rares filles pour qui cela était assez rapide. Après avoir prit ma douche, je m'habillais d'un chemisier bleu clair, d'un jean noir et d'une paire de basket blanche avec des rayures noires sur les côtés. J'avais laissé mes cheveux détachés et pour seul maquillage, un trait de crayon noir fin au ras des cils.

Je rejoignit Angela dans le salon puis nous sortîmes de l'appartement. Cette fois ci, nous prîmes les escaliers et je constatais que pour la descente, ils n'étaient pas éprouvant. Je ne garantissais pas tout de même que ça serait la même chose en revenant. Nous montâmes dans la voiture puis elle roula pendant quelques minutes. Tandis que le paysage défilait, je vis quelques quais qui bordaient le fleuve Connecticut. La voyant se garer face au fleuve, je la regardais en souriant, persuadé d'avoir trouvé.

\- On part sur une ballade le long du fleuve?

Demandais-je sûre de moi avant de voir sa tête bouger de gauche à droite.

\- Pas exactement, tu vas voir.

Dit-elle en sortant de la voiture et je la suivi à l'extérieur. Marchant le long du quai, nous arrivâmes vers une petite cabane où il y été inscrit « Ledyad Canoe Club». Ainsi donc, nous allions faire du canoë, je comprenais mieux pourquoi son conseil qu'elle m'avait donné plus tôt dans la journée. Après avoir demandé deux canoë, nous montâmes dessus et commencions à pagayer sur l'eau. C'était la première fois que j'en faisais et pour m'en sortir, je mimais les mouvements que faisait Angela devant moi. J'observais la vue qui bordait le fleuve et je dois avouer que voir la ville au niveau du fleuve était magnifique. Il y avait du soleil aujourd'hui et les gens en profitaient pour se balader, lire un livre sur un banc, faire des photos de la ville ou simplement manger une glace en regardant le fleuve. Une fois que nous étions à l'aise avec les canoës, nous décidâmes de faire une course. En fait, nous en avions fait plusieurs et j'étais plutôt heureuse de voir que j'avais réussi à arriver première au moins une fois.

Après de nous être amusées comme des enfants, nous regagnâmes la berge et descendîmes de nos bateaux. Remontant jusqu'aux quais, nous décidions de manger un bout après cette matinée sportive. Nous trouvâmes le restaurant Murphy's On The Green qu'Angela voulait absolument me faire connaître. En entrant, on pouvait y trouver pas mal d'étudiants et ma colocataire m'apprit que la plupart des étudiants venait y manger le midi ou même le soir. Un serveur vint vers nous et nous installa à une table près de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le centre ville. J'aimais beaucoup la décoration du restaurant, elle lui donnait un style ancien avec les murs et les tables en bois, on voyait des étagères remplies de livres. Des lanternes éclairaient la pièce, des tableaux étaient aussi présents sur les murs. Tandis que le serveur vint prendre nos commandes, nous décidâmes de prendre en entrée pour nous deux des nachos et je prit en plat une salade César tandis que mon amie prenait un saumon grillé. Nous patientâmes quelques minutes puis on vint nous apporter notre entrée qui était plutôt appétissante et nos boissons. Quand le serveur s'en alla, ma voisine se tourna vers moi, verre à la main et me sourit.

\- A une nouvelle vie qui démarre!

Dit-elle en avançant son verre. Je lui souris et levais le mien et le cogna contre le sien.

\- A notre nouvelle vie!

Répondis-je puis je bu un coup, en espérant qu'elle serait meilleure que la précédente.

Nous sortîmes du restaurant en début d'après-midi et nous en fûmes très contente. Les plats étaient bons, bien présentés et le personnel ainsi que l'ambiance du restaurant était plutôt sympathique. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un nouvel endroit qu'Angela voulait encore une fois garder secret. Je comprit pourquoi en arrivant devant, elle savait pertinemment que j'aurais refusé. Alors que j'allais objecter son choix, elle parla la première.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas ton truc Bell's, mais tu viens d'arriver, je pense que ça peut être une bonne chose.

\- Ça ne le sera jamais pour moi Angela, vraiment!

Elle soupira puis se gara tout de même sur le parking et me regarda une fois arrêtée.

\- Écoute, tu as besoin de nouvelles affaires, tu ne compte pas mettre tes vêtements de Forks éternellement?

\- Pourquoi pas?

Tentais-je alors que je la voyais bien décidée à y aller. Mon amie me regarda et alors que je pensais qu'elle allait abandonné, ce fut le contraire.

\- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, alors sors de cette voiture maintenant.

Dit-elle puis elle sorti de la voiture et je la suivi, un peu à contre cœur. Tandis que nous nous éloignions du parking, nous entrâmes dans le centre commercial. Nous fîmes plusieurs magasins et heureusement pour moi, elle n'avait pas la même passion pour les magasins qu'Alice. En repensant à elle, d'autres souvenirs me vinrent en tête et je les balayés de mon esprit, voulant profiter de chaque instants.

 _C'est le passé Bella, laisse le où il est et vas de l'avant!_

Me dis-je à moi-même en continuant de regarder des articles. Alors que nous étions dans un magasin de chaussures j'eus l'impression d'être suivie dans les rayons mais lorsque je me retournais, il n'y avait personne. Je devenais parano visiblement. Ce fut mon amie qui m'interpella qui me fit revenir à l'instant présent et la rejoignais devant une paire de chaussure.

Nous ressortîmes du centre commercial vers la fin d'après midi et montâmes dans la voiture. Angela s'était trouvé une robe mauve avec quelques motif blanc dessus qui lui allait très bien, mais aussi une paire de talon et du maquillage, ce qui m'avais étonnée sur le coup. Pour se justifier, elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait devenir une nouvelle Angela, moins geek et j'avais sourit. Je devais avouer que devenir une nouvelle Bella en laissant l'ancienne derrière moi. Je m'étais étonnée moi-même cette après midi, j'avais trouvé une veste en cuir, des bottines noires avec un talon que je trouvais bien trop haut mais qu'Angela m'avait «forcée» à prendre, une jupe blanche qui s'arrêtait au dessus du genoux, un jean destroy bleu clair. Il est clair que si Angela ne m'avait pas poussé, je n'aurais sûrement pas prit ces affaires mais j'avais tout de même prit un jean noir assez simple et un bleu dans le même style ainsi qu'une paire de basket basses bleues foncées. Nous arrivâmes à notre appartement et ce soir, je décidais de préparer le repas. J'avais cuisiné depuis deux ans chaque jour, Charlie n'était pas très bon cuisinier, je me souvenais d'une fois où il avait oublié une pizza dans le four et que de la fumée avait envahie la cuisine. Un peu plus et je devais appeler les pompier. Presque une heure après mettre mise aux fourneaux, je servais le dîner que j'avais préparée. J'avais décidée de faire des lasagnes mais pas avec n'importe quelle recette, celle de grand-mère Swan. Quand j'étais petite, j'adorais la voir cuisiner, elle était tellement investie et passionnée par ce qu'elle faisait, c'en était fascinant. Angela me jura que c'était les meilleures lasagnes qu'elle avait mangé et je trouvais aussi que je m'étais bien débrouillée.

Nous nous couchâmes pas plus tard que dix-heures trente, le réveil sonnerait tôt, demain était le grand jour, j'allais découvrir la vie universitaire, les cours de médecine et les rencontres étudiantes. Ma vie semblait prometteuse, j'adorais déjà cette ville et j'avais passée une fantastique première journée. Allant dans ma chambre, je vis que mon ordinateur était en veille alors que je me voyais l'éteindre hier soir. Peut-être m'étais-je trompée, pensais-je. Ne me souciant pas de ce problème, je m'endormis.

Le matin arriva trop vite à mon goût et le son de mon réveil était trop brutal pour mes oreilles. Bien que je savais que je devais me lever, mon corps était plutôt du même avis que mon cœur: il était mieux au lit. Je fini tout de même par me lever et de me préparer rapidement avant d'y aller. Sa rentrée étant un peu plus tôt, Angela était déjà partie. Toutefois, elle avait eu le temps de me laisser un mot en me suppliant de mettre une tenue que j'avais acheté la veille et je ris légèrement. Je ressorti de la salle de bain habillé du blouson en cuir noir que j'avais associé à mon jean bleu clair. J'avais mit un t-shirt blanc sans motif en haut et mes basket basses foncées aux pieds. En me voyant dans le miroir, j'étais plutôt contente du résultat. Comme d'habitude, j'avais pour seul maquillage un trait de crayon noir sur les yeux et un peu de mascara.

Une fois prête, je parti de l'appartement et alla à l'université. Heureusement pour moi, il n'était qu'à trois rues d'où on habitait, nous n'avions donc pas besoin de prendre de voiture. J'arrivais rapidement devant celle-ci et je la regarda un moment avant de rentrer. Me voilà maintenant, face à l'université qui allait m'accueillir durant mon cursus, espérant commencer une nouvelle qui, je l'espère, sera plus joyeuse, loin de Forks et des mauvais souvenirs. Après cet instant solennel, j'allais rentrer et Angela apparu devant moi. Elle était remarquable, elle avait mit un top noir avec par dessus une veste blanche, un pantalon slim noir et des bottines à talons noires elles aussi.

\- Wow Angela, tu es magnifique!

Lui dis-je en souriant puis voyant son air grave, je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien?

Demandais-je inquiète de la voir ainsi.

\- Bella…

Commença-t-elle doucement puis je ne pu écouter la suite car mon regard s'était concentré sur des mouvements plus loin derrière elle.

 _C'est impossible, je dois halluciner!_

J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était figé en un instant, cette journée se transformait en cauchemar.

* * *

Oui je sais, je suis horrible de vous laisser comme ça, que se passe-t-il?

Je posterais la suite sûrement à la fin de chaque semaine maintenant, je ne dis pas de jour précis, je n'en ai aucune idée. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis et pourquoi pas vos hypothèses sur la suite ;)

A la semaine prochaine! :D


	5. Chapitre 4 - Vive la rentrée!

Bonsoir! Vous allez bien? Je viens vous poster la suite de la fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merci aux nouveaux qui suivent cette fiction et qui la fav (je ne sais pas si ça se dit) ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews auxquels je vais répondre sans plus tarder ;)

Oramika: Eh bien, il se peut que tu ai la réponse dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra ;)

scpotter: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite va te plaire également! :D

Je rappelle que bla bla bla les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et que je ne fais qu'imaginer une autre versions de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Sur ces derniers mots, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et on se retrouve en bas :)

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 – Vive la rentrée!_

Alors qu'Angela continuait de lui parler, mon regard ne se détachait pas de sa silhouette.

 _Impossible, pourquoi ici? Pourquoi maintenant?_

J'étais comme hébétée, comme si je m'étais prise une brique sur la tête et qui m'aurait laissé en état de choque. Revenant à la réalité peu à peu, je regardais vaguement Angela.

\- Il faut que j'aille en cours.

Dis-je avant de la laisser et de partir le plus vite possible. Si pendant un temps j'aurais adoré les revoir, je n'en étais plus aussi sûr, car les revoir me rappelaient tout ce que j'avais souffert. Courant presque dans les couloirs à la recherche de ma salle alors que je l'entendais m'appeler, je m'évertuer à continuer de marcher tout droit, jusqu'à une porte qui me mena à un amphithéâtre. Voyant le monde présent dans la salle, je réussi me faufilait entre deux personnes en espérant qu'ils ne m'aient pas suivi jusque là. Alors que le professeur se présentait lui ainsi que son cours, j'avais des tonnes de questions qui fourmillaient dans ma tête.

 _Pourquoi étaient-ils ici?_

 _Pourquoi maintenant?_

 _Ils étaient venu pour moi? En bien ou en mal?_

 _Sont-ils que deux ou plus?_

C'est cette question qui resta encrée dans mon esprit. Étaient-ils tous là, tous sans exception? Lui aussi serait ici, à quelques mètres de moi? J'angoissais à vrai dire, je ne voulais pas le voir pour le moment, cela raviverait trop de souvenirs douloureux que j'essayais d'oublier. Le cours passa vite, trop vite. Je me fixais comme objectif de les éviter au maximum, de ne même pas les apercevoir. C'est donc rapidement que je quittais l'amphithéâtre pour me diriger vers une salle de cours qui, cette fois-ci, fut plus traditionnelle. J'entrais dans la classe rapidement et m'installa au fond de la classe. Je sortais mes affaires tandis que j'étais soulagé de ne pas les avoir croisé. Alors que je posais mon cahier sur la table, la chaise se tira à côté de moi.

\- On fui quelque chose Swan?

 _Pitié, pas elle_ , criais mon esprit tandis que je gardais mon visage neutre.

\- Pas du tout, j'ai juste hâte de découvrir ce nouveau cours.

Lui mentis-je et en finissant avec un faux sourire.

\- Ah oui? J'aurais pu croire que tu fuyais les Cullen.

Dit-elle en regardant ses ongles parfaitement manucuré avant de me regarder à nouveau.

\- Ils sont revenu? Je ne savais pas.

Dis-je en lui mentant une nouvelle fois. Lauren était loin d'être mon amie, je savais que sa curiosité est malsaine et non réellement positive. Elle me fit un sourire en coin avant de répondre.

\- Arrête, tu le sais très bien. J'ai vu ta tête quand tu les a vu, tu étais pétrifiée sur place.

Dit-elle et je compris que je ne pouvais plus rien inventer pour la contrer, elle savait.

\- Rassure toi, je le serais aussi si je verrais mon ancienne meilleure amie refaire surface après m'avoir laissé souffrir quand j'avais le plus grand besoin d'elle.

Lauren affichait un faux air compatissant tandis que je serrais le poing sous la table à ses propos. C'était encore Jessica qui avait dû tout lui raconter, je m'étais confié sur le fait que je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle d'Alice et que cela m'attristait encore plus.

\- Pourquoi tu es venue à côté de moi Lauren? Tu n'avais pas un de tes larbins disponible pour aller t'asseoir à côté de l'un d'eux?

Demandais-je, un peu énervée qu'elle se mêle autant de ma vie et de la voir à côté de moi. Je voulais qu'elle disparaisse, comme les autres. Elle soupira avant de répondre.

\- Malheureusement non, Jessica est dans un autre cours. Je suis seule ici, comme toi, alors pourquoi ne pas devenir amie?

Je ne pu que rire à sa réponse. Elle et moi amie, sérieusement? On se détestait mutuellement, je savais que je serais au même rang que Jessica si jamais je serais tombé dans le panneau comme elle. Et puis, elle représentait tout ce que je détestais.

\- Je ne crois pas non, je suis très bien toute seule.

\- Tout le monde veut fréquenter Lauren Mallory, Swan.

Dit-elle, énervée à son tour puis je répondis en souriant.

\- Plus maintenant, tu n'est rien ici, tu n'est plus à Forks.

Lui dis-je puis je me concentrais sur le cours pendant qu'elle arborait une mine choquée par ce que je venais de dire puis elle regarda elle aussi le prof. Nous nous reparlâmes pas et quand ce fut l'heure de la pause, j'allais rejoindre Angela à la cafétéria. Elle m'attendait déjà à une table et je la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard avec mon plateau.

\- Comment tu vas?

Me demanda-t-elle en faisant référence à ce matin et je tentais de lui sourire pour la rassurer.

\- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Alors qu'elle piochait dans son repas, elle continua.

\- Tu les a vus en cours?

\- Non, j'ai vu une autre vieille connaissance.

Dis-je et lui fit un signe de tête vers Lauren qui mangeait à une table avec Jessica, seules, quand elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as Lauren dans ta classe? Bon courage avec elle!

Me dit-elle et je soupirais.

\- Merci, surtout qu'elle s'était mise à côté de moi en cours.

Angela ouvrit la bouche puis se ressaisit.

\- Vraiment? Elle te voulait quoi?

\- Comme d'habitude, se mêler des affaires des autres. Ah oui, elle voulait devenir amie avec moi.

Mon amie manqua de s'étrangler avec la bouteille d'eau, puis elle rit en la reposant.

\- Tu as refusé j'espère?

Je lui fis les yeux ronds, choquée qu'elle puisse penser que j'aurais accepté et lui répondit.

\- Évidement!

Elle soupira de soulagement à ma réponse.

\- Tant mieux, j'ai déjà une amie qui est tombé dans le panneau, je serais devenue folle si tu aurais fait pareil.

Dit-elle en parlant de Jessica. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint, elle n'adressait plus la parole à Angela, l'ignorant ou en la regardant de haut. Nous finîmes notre repas tandis qu'elle me parlait de sa matinée. Apparemment, elle avait déjà sympathisé avec deux personnes et avaient remarqué quelques garçons plutôt mignon.

Bien trop tôt à mon goût, l'heure de retourner en cours arriva et je me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours. J'essayais de penser à autre chose et de profiter de cette première journée à l'université et, moi aussi de sociabiliser avec les autres élèves. M'installant à une table, je déposais à peine ma veste sur ma chaise que celle d'à côté bougea et qu'un camarade s'installa.

 _Allez Bella, on sociabilise!_

M'encourageais-je mentalement puis en tournant la tête, mon visage se décomposa.

\- On finirait bien par se croiser, alors autant que ça soit le plus tôt possible non?

Me dit-il en me regardant. Visblement, ma résolution tomber à l'eau. Et la journée serait longue.

* * *

Alors vos réactions? Dites moi en reviews, j'adore savoir vos avis **

Lauren qui vient en rajouter une couche, vous en pensez quoi?

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite, bisous!


	6. Chapitre 5 - Pour toi, Bella

Hey! Je suis tellement désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour faire et publier ce chapitre, j'ai eu une année très chargée (changement d'orientation, nouvelles techniques de cours, enfin bref, une année très chargée mais que j'ai réussi à affronter!). En tout cas, je suis de retour avec plus d'inspiration! Je remercie ceux qui sont encore là pour lire cette fiction et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review à la fin. Comme à chaque fois, je rappelle que cette histoire est inspiré de celle de Stephenie Meyer et que ces personnages lui appartiennent, je ne fais qu'imaginer une autre version de l'histoire.

Je vous souhaite, une bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Pour toi, Bella**

 _Précédemment,_

 _Allez Bella, on sociabilise!_

 _M'encourageais-je mentalement puis, en tournant la tête, mon visage se décomposa._

 _\- On finirait bien par se croiser, alors autant que ça soit le plus tôt possible, non?_

 _Me dit-il en me regardant. Visiblement, ma résolution tombait à l'eau. Et la journée serait longue._

* * *

Je fermais les yeux et soupirais.

 _Dites-moi que je rêve, que rien de ce qu'il se passe n'est réel et que je suis encore dans mon lit._

Rouvrant les yeux, je constatais que la salle de classe était toujours là, et lui aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Demandais-je, fixant ma feuille, stylo à la main.

\- La même chose que tous les autres étudiants, je viens étudier.

J'ignorais si c'était une tentative d'humour ou non, mais je n'eus aucune réaction à sa réponse.

\- Bella…

Commença-t-il à ajouter mais il fut couper par le professeur qui commençait son cours et je le remercier mentalement. Il allait peut être se taire à présent.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas très heureuse de nous revoir et que tu as sûrement souffert après notre départ.

Un échec. Visiblement, cette journée n'était destinée qu'à être horrible et longue. Me rappeler ces événements me refit revivre tous les mauvais souvenirs que j'essayais de garder derrière moi. Cela me fit serrer plus fortement mon stylo et il dû le voir. Je restais silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi dire. J'étais partagé entre la colère et la tristesse.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir provoqué tous ça et de t'avoir infligé cette souffrance, Si je pouvais retourner en arrière et éviter tout ça, je le ferais, crois moi.

Me dit-il et je sentais la sincérité dans sa voix. Vouloir retourner en arrière et éviter tout ça, je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois que j'ai rêvé de le faire. Mais on ne pouvait pas.

\- Mais c'est impossible, Jasper, personne ne peut retourner dans le passé et changer le court des choses.

Dis-je, pleine de regret. Tout serait si simple si on pouvait le faire, je serais peut-être encore heureuse à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Je sais… Mais Bella, si nous sommes revenus, c'est pour toi…

Je fronçais les sourcils et le regardais à nouveau. Pourquoi revenaient-ils pour moi? En regardant Jasper, je compris qu'il y avait un problème. Alors que le professeur s'était imposé pour nous donner des feuilles, je commençais à me faire des films. Etais-je devenue un témoin trop gênant? Avaient-ils eu peur que je parle de leur nature depuis tout ce temps et ils avaient fini par vouloir prendre leurs précautions et me tuer? Si c'est ça, pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps au lieu de le faire avant leur départ? Aurait-ce était trop flagrant?

\- Comment ça vous êtes revenus pour moi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Demandais-je une fois à nouveau seuls. Plus le silence régnait entre nous et plus je commençais à paniquer, ce qu'il remarqua directement.

\- Pour le moment tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que…

Il cherchait ses mots, sûrement pour ne pas me faire peur.

\- Alice a eu une vision, de toi à l'hôpital, dans un état grave. On ne sait pas comment tu en ai arrivé là. Elle était si flippé qu'elle n'a pas pu résister à rechercher où tu serais pour pouvoir empêcher cette vision.

J'étais abasourdie. Ils étaient revenus pour ma sécurité et non pour m'éliminer comme je l'avais imaginé. Une seule question brûlait mes lèvres.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes tous revenus?

Je ne savais pas quelle réponse j'aurais voulu entendre. Si pendant un temps je rêvais de le revoir, à présent, j'ignore totalement ce que je ressentirais et comment je réagirais en le revoyant. Jasper secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non, il n'y a que moi et Alice, les autres pensent que nous sommes parti pour prendre quelques vacances seuls.

J'hochais légèrement la tête, quelque part, j'étais soulagée qu'il n'y ai qu'eux. Les voir tous d'un coup aurait été trop éprouvant pour moi, déjà qu'à deux j'ai pris la fuite.

\- D'accord..

Ce fut la seule chose que je trouvais à répondre.

\- On te forcera pas à venir vers nous, on est conscient de la douleur que tu as dû éprouver, mais saches juste que l'on veille sur toi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter tu sais, j'arrive à me débrouiller seule.

\- Juste au cas où, tu le remarqueras à peine.

Dit-il et sur ces dernières paroles, nous tentâmes d'écouter le cours, bien que mon esprit restait focalisé sur ce qu'il venait de me dire. Quand le cours prit fin, je rangeais mes affaires et sortait de la salle, plus ou moins stressée quand y rentrant. J'avais appris la raison de leur présence, leur nombre mais je ne savais pas si c'était réellement rassurant. Je traversais les longs couloirs de l'université avant de sortir et de rentrer à l'appartement.

Sur le chemin du retour, l'humeur enthousiaste du matin avait laissé place à l'incompréhension, la méfiance. Cette année promettait d'être plus compliqué que ce que j'aurais pensé.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, alors vous avez aimé?

On se revoit très prochainement pour le prochain chapitre!


	7. Chapitre 6 - En parler pour évacuer

Coucou, me revoilà! Je vois que certains sont content que la fiction reprenne et j'en suis heureuse! Merci de me suivre encore et j'espère que la suite vous plaira! Sur ces derniers mots, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – En parler pour évacuer**

Arriver à l'appartement fut le moment le plus réconfortant de la journée. Angela n'était pas encore rentrée de l'université, j'étais donc seule chez moi. Avec tout ce que j'avais vécu, j'avais besoin d'un peu de repos. Posant mes affaires, je décidais que l'idée de prendre un bon bain pour me relaxer était la meilleure manière de me détendre. J'avais tout fais pour me créer une petite bulle durant ce moment: petites bougies allumées, musique relaxante et mousse dans le bain, rien ne pouvait me perturber.

Une fois dans le bain, je fermais les yeux et tentait de me détendre, d'être «zen». Mais rien n'y faisait, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose. J'avais besoin d'en parler, mais à qui? Un seul prénom me vient en tête, Jacob. Même si Angela était une bonne amie, qui a toujours était présente, je ne pouvais pas lui révéler l'existence de vampires et de loup-garous, tout le monde ne réagissait pas aussi bien que moi dans ce domaine.

Attrapant mon téléphone, je composais son numéro puis j'attendis qu'il décroche, espérant qu'il ne soit pas occupé. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps.

\- Salut l'étudiante! Alors, ce premier jour à l'université?

Demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme. Entendre sa voix me faisait du bien et me réconfortait.

\- Éprouvante. Je n'aurais pas cru que cette rentrée serait aussi riche en rebondissement.

Répondis-je en soupirant.

\- Raconte moi tout.

Et une fois qu'il eut fini cette phrase, je racontais tout depuis mon arrivée à Hanover: mes impressions sur la ville, les retrouvailles avec Angela, l'appartement, la découverte de la ville et ma torture au centre commercial ce qui le fit rire, puis je commençais à raconter cette première journée à l'université. Je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer que les Cullen, enfin, Jasper et Alice, étaient aussi à Dartmouth.

\- J'ai fait des drôles de rencontres aujourd'hui.

Commençais-je à dire, pas très sûre de comment la conversation allait être ensuite.

\- Les gens sont bizarres ici? Plus bizarre qu'à Forks?

Demanda-t-il amusé.

\- Non pas dans ce sens Jake,… Dans le sens où je m'y attendais pas.

A peine eus-je finit cette phrase que je l'imaginais froncer les sourcils derrière le téléphone.

\- Comment ça?

Je sentis que l'amusement avait laissé place à la méfiance.

\- Les Cullen sont ici…

Il y eu un silence si long que j'eus cru qu'il avait raccroché.

\- Jake… ?

Prononçais-je pour m'assurer qu'il était toujours là.

\- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes.

Sa voix était ferme et je sentais l'énervement dans sa voix. Il n'avait jamais aimé les Cullen et aux vues de leurs légendes, je pense que c'était réciproque.

\- Je suis sérieuse Jacob, ils sont ici, enfin, il n'y a juste qu'Alice et Jasper apparemment.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre?

\- Jasper me l'a dit.

\- Parce que tu leur a parlé en plus? Ce sont des vampires Bella, pourquoi tu veux t'approcher d'eux.

\- C'est lui qui est venu vers moi Jake. Et je m'approche déjà des loups-garous, je peux bien m'approcher d'eux.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, ils sont dangereux, ils t'ont déjà fait souffrir je te rappelle, physiquement et mentalement, tu veux vraiment que ça recommence?

Sentant que la discussion prenait une autre tournure, je décidais de calmer la situation, ne voulant pas me disputer avec lui.

\- Écoute, je ne t'ai pas appelé pour me faire disputer comme une enfant Jake.

Dis-je fermement puis, après un soupir, il répondit.

\- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que te savoir loin avec eux tout près de toi, je n'aime pas cette idée. Ils t'ont apporté tellement de soucis…

\- Jake.

Coupais-je pour qu'il arrête.

\- Bien, bien, d'accord j'arrête.

Je fut soulagée directement quand il décida de poser les armes. Je n'avais pas besoin d'ajouter une dispute en plus dans cette journée catastrophique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent alors? Pourquoi ils sont là?

\- Alice a eu une vision me concernant. J'étais à l'hôpital, dans un état grave. Ils ne savent pas comment et pourquoi je finit comme ça et ils sont venu pour me surveiller et faire en sorte que sa vision ne se produise pas.

\- Tu veux que je vienne? Je peux très bien changer de lycée et te rejoindre pour veiller sur toi.

\- Jake, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira. Ne déménage pas pour moi, tu ferais mieux de rester avec ton père et la meute. J'aime bien l'idée que tu sois là-haut pour veiller sur mon père.

Il soupira, encore, avant de reprendre.

\- Tu vas faire quoi avec les Cullen?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, je verrais bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais gérer.

Dis-je puis je décidais de changer de sujet et de lui demander comment étais la vie à Forks depuis mon départ, comment se dérouler ses cours. Nous discutâmes pendant un temps puis nous raccrochâmes quand Angela rentra à l'appartement. Une fois habillée, je sorti de la salle de bain et allais la voir.

\- Alors, ta journée?

Demandais-je et elle haussa les épaules.

\- Sûrement meilleure que la tienne.

Elle me lança un regard désolée et je secouais la tête.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, ça aurait trop beau que la rentrée se passe bien pour nous deux.

\- C'est vrai… Et tu leur a parlé?

\- Seulement à Jasper, on avait un cours en commun l'après-midi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit? Enfin si ce n'est pas indiscret.

Et là, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité et mentir ne me plaisait pas.

 _Vite, Bella improvise! Trouve quelque chose!_

\- Il a voulu s'excuser pour Edward de la manière dont ça s'est finit, c'est tout.

Angela me regarda et hocha la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir?

Demandais-je pour changer de sujet et, puisque nous étions toutes les deux exténuées, nous décidâmes de commander des pizzas. Nous avions regardés trois épisodes de séries en mangeant puis nous nous couchâmes tôt, pour ne pas être trop fatiguée le lendemain. Une fois dans ma chambre, prête pour dormir, le sommeil ne vint pas aussi facilement que la nuit précédente. J'espérais que le lendemain serait plus calme qu'aujourd'hui.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Sacrée journée pour Bella! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire vos impressions!

A la semaine prochaine!


	8. Chapitre 7 - On va de l'avant

Hello tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Je vous remercie encore de me suivre et d'être toujours un peu plus chaque jour, ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant! On se retrouve en bas pour le débrief!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 – On va de l'avant**

Si le jour de la rentrée avait été mouvementé, le reste de la semaine s'est passé tranquillement. Je n'avait pas reparlé à Jasper depuis ce jour là et je ne faisais qu'apercevoir Alice dans les couloirs. Mais je sentais leurs regards quand ils étaient dans le coin mais à part ça, il est vrai que je me rendais à peine compte de leur surveillance. Je tentais d'oublier petit à petit la vision d'Alice, bien que je veillais plus que d'habitude à traverser au feu vert, à vérifier que le gaz est éteint à chaque fois que je partais de l'appartement.

Au delà de ça, j'avais fait quelques rencontres sympathique dans ma promo: avec Angela, nous avions fait la connaissance de Jason et Dean, deux meilleurs amis qui se connaissent depuis la plus tendre enfance. Si les deux sont aussi fêtard et extraverti l'un que l'autre, ils sont tout de même différent en se complétant à la fois. Dean savait faire la part des choses et était le plus mature des deux, sachant quand il fallait travailler et quand il pouvait s'amuser. Alors que Jason lui, passait plus de temps à s'amuser, que ce soit dans les fêtes, avec les filles ou encore dans sa vie en général. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait faire réellement et cette année était pour lui celle de la réflexion. Plus tard dans la semaine, nous avions aussi rencontré Nora. Nous partagions le même cours de littérature et avions certains auteurs favoris en commun. Elle était une véritable pile électrique, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

La fin de semaine approchait et le besoin de souffler un peu se faisait ressentir pour tout le monde. Assis tous ensemble à la cafétéria, nous discutâmes en mangeant.

\- Dites, vous avez entendu parlez de la soirée d'intégration? Il paraît que c'est _the place to be_!

Intervint Nora, toute excitée en entendant cette nouvelle. Jason eut un grand sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres.

\- On y va alors, pas besoin de réfléchir!

Dean rit à sa réaction.

\- Si tu commences déjà l'année comme ça, t'es pas prêt de l'avoir.

\- Arrête voir de faire le rabat-joie! Les cours débutent à peine, tu vas pas commencer à te plonger corps et âme dans tes devoirs!

Répondit-il en le bousculant, nous faisant tous rire.

\- Bon d'accord! Les filles vous êtes de la partie?

Il tournait la tête vers nous et j'haussais les épaules.

\- Évidemment qu'on vient!

Répondit Angela en souriant mais je ne me sentais pas trop partante.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai jamais été trop fêtarde.

Dis-je simplement en détournant le regard vers mon assiette. La dernière fête que j'avais faite avait été celle avec les Cullen, pour mon anniversaire. Cet événement m'avait vite fait détester les fêtes, déjà que ce n'était pas vraiment mon truc.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard pour le devenir Bella, tu n'est plus à Forks ici.

Me motivait Jason, déterminé plus que jamais pour me faire venir. Tous me regardèrent, attendant ma réponse. Il avait raison, je n'étais plus à Forks mais à Hanover, je n'étais plus lycéenne mais étudiante. Les choses avaient changés alors peut-être que mon aversion pour les soirées pouvait changer, elle aussi. Vaincue, je les regardais avec un petit sourire.

\- D'accord, je veux bien venir à cette soirée.

Tous s'exclamèrent de joie et je ne pu que rire face à leur réaction.

\- La première d'une longue liste.

Insista Jason en riant.

\- On verra.

Je souris en lui répondant. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien avec un groupe de personne, c'était agréable.

Le reste de la journée se déroula rapidement, j'avais eu deux cours l'après-midi que je ne vis pas passer. Sortant du bâtiment, je vis Alice debout près de la grille qui délimitait l'université. Sûrement qu'elle veillait toujours à ma sécurité. Avançant droit devant moi, je passais devant elle mais elle m'appela.

\- Bella… On peut parler?

Dit-elle et je me stoppais net et la regardais droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je pourrais te dire Alice.

C'était plus fort que moi. A l'époque où j'avais eu besoin d'elle et que je lui ai envoyé des mails pour lui parler, voir ces mails tous être rejetés suite à la suppression de son adresse m'avait déchiré le cœur encore plus.

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux, c'était une période compliqué, laisse moi t'expliquer.

Me pria-t-elle sans me quitter des yeux. Avais-je vraiment le choix? Une part de moi voulait l'écouter mais de l'autre, je voulais vite rentrer chez moi. Finalement je décidais de l'écouter.

\- Tu sais, après ton anniversaire, tout s'est enchaîné si vite. Jasper se sentait coupable, tout comme Edward. Il ne supportait pas le fait d'avoir mis ta vie en danger avec notre monde. Le jour où il t'a quitté, personne n'avait été au courant de ce qu'il allait faire, il nous l'a annoncé en rentrant à la villa. Tout le monde était choqué et bien que l'on a essayé de le faire changer d'avis, rien n'y a fait.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur mon bras.

\- On a pas eu le choix de partir. Il a menacé de faire une croix sur nous si jamais nous restions à Forks et comme nous ne voulions pas le perdre, on a accepté. Il savait aussi que quelques fois on s'envoyait des mails et c'est lui qui a supprimé mon adresse mail à mon insu. Il voulait que personne ai de tes nouvelles ou puisse te contacter Bella.

Elle gardait ses yeux et sa main sur moi, guettant ma réaction. Je prenais le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Voyant que je restais immobile et que ma bouche restée muette, Alice décida d'ajouter.

\- Du coup, aucun de nous ne t'as recontacté mais de mon côté, je faisais en sorte d'avoir toujours des visions te concernant, je ne voulais pas te perdre de vue si facilement. Et quand j'ai eu cette vision de toi, je n'ai même pas eu à réfléchir et je suis venue ici avec Jasper.

Un silence s'installa entre nous et je ne savais pas quoi dire. Mon corps et mon esprit étaient sur pause et ne répondaient plus.

\- Tout va bien ici?

Angela venait d'arriver vers nous et me regardait sans cligner des yeux.

\- Oui, on ne faisait que discuter.

Répondit Alice en la regardant mais mon amie ne cessait de me fixer alors je réagis.

\- Oui, tout va bien Angie.

Dis-je avec un léger sourire que j'espérais être convaincant.

\- Très bien alors. Je voulais savoir si tu m'accompagnais pour faire les courses?

Me demanda-t-elle, bien que je savais que c'était totalement faux. Notre frigo était encore plein et il y avait de la nourriture pour encore au moins deux semaines. Mais ne sachant pas comment sortir de là, j'acceptais.

\- Oui, je viens avec toi.

Répondis-je à Angela et alors que nous commençâmes à partir, Alice me retint par la main.

\- Tu peux m'envoyer un message quand tu veux.

Dit-elle et quand elle me relâcha de sa main glacée, j'avais un papier dans la main. Je l'ouvris et je vis son numéro de téléphone et en relevant la tête, elle avait déjà disparu.

\- On y va?

Demanda Angela et je la suivi jusque l'appartement.

\- Merci, je ne savais pas comment me sortir de là.

\- J'ai vu ça, c'est pour ça que je suis venue à ta rescousse.

Me dit-elle et sur ces paroles nous rentrâmes chez nous. La soirée passa vite et avant de me coucher, je regardais le papier qu'Alice m'avait donné. Si notre discussion m'avait chamboulé, j'étais quand même reconnaissante qu'elle m'ait expliqué la raison de son silence. A sa place, j'aurais sans doute réagi pareil. Après avoir longuement réfléchi, je pris mon téléphone et commençait à écrire.

«Merci de m'avoir expliqué, Alice, j'apprécie.»

Je fini par envoyé le message une fois que j'en fut satisfaire. A peine avais-je posé mon téléphone que sa réponse arriva.

«De rien Bella. Maintenant, je serais toujours là pour toi Bella.»

C'est avec un léger sourire que je m'endormis.

* * *

Voilà alors notre confrontation Bella/Alice, vous en pensez quoi? D'accord avec la réaction de notre humaine? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions.

 _A la semaine prochaine!_


	9. Chapitre 8 - Fuit Bella, fuit!

Bonjour tout le monde! Tout d'abord, je voulais vous souhaiter une bonne année! Je vous remercie d'être encore là et je viens vous poster la suite de l'histoire! J'essaie d'être là souvent mais entre les cours, les examens, les fêtes et la grippe, j'ai eu peu de moment pour moi. Comme d'habitude, j'espère que la suite vous plaira et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis en bas!

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 - Fuit Bella, fuit!_

Le week-end commença tranquillement. Nous n'avions rien de prévu et la future soirée d'intégration ne quittait pas nos têtes. Plusieurs questions hantaient nos esprits : Qu'allons nous porter? Comment y aller ? Y allons-nous tous ensemble ou non ? Heureusement, nous avions toute la semaine pour y répondre mais la question qui revenait souvent était concernant la tenue. Angela avait prévu qu'on aille faire les magasins, ce qui me rebutais un peu. Voulant faire les magasins l'après-midi même, je tentais de gagner du temps en lui disant que je devais aller à la librairie récupérer un manuel pour l'université. Par chance, mon plan fonctionna mais elle me prévint plusieurs fois de vite remonter pour ne pas partir en retard.

Marchant sur les trottoirs d'Hanover, je regardais la population. Je commençais à me sentir bien ici et à y prendre mes habitudes. Il était vrai que puisque j'avais revu Alice et Jasper, ce n'était pas tellement un nouveau départ, mais ça y ressemblait tout de même. Arrivant dans la petite boutique coincée entre deux immeubles, j'allais au comptoir et me présentais pour recevoir ma commande.

\- Décidément, ce manuel a beaucoup été demandé, vous n'êtes pas la seule à l'avoir commandé. Suivez-moi!

Le vendeur m'emmena à travers les rayons puis me fit m'arrêter près d'un groupe de personnes qui attendait derrière une table.

 _Voilà qui me retardera encore plus!_

Pensais-je puis je reconnu directement la personne devant moi. Était-ce voulu que nous nous retrouvions dans le même endroit le jour même ou une simple coïncidence? J'étais en train de devenir parano, le monde ne tournait pas autour de moi. Visiblement, elle aussi m'avait reconnu, enfin, repérer. Elle se retourna doucement et me regarda, sûrement sans savoir trop quoi dire depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. J'étais dans le même cas qu'elle, j'avais encore du mal à passer à autre chose mais je ne voulais pas que ça soit la guerre entre nous. Avec un léger sourire, je la regardais.

\- Salut, alors toi aussi tu viens chercher un manuel?

Dis-je, pas très sûr de moi mais elle accueillit mes paroles avec un sourire.

\- En quelques sorte, c'est surtout Jasper qui a un manuel à récupérer mais je vais le chercher à sa place, il était occupé aujourd'hui.

Dit-elle et j'hochais la tête. Je me doutais que «occuper» avait rimé avec «chasser». Sentant une main sur mon épaule, j'eus un réflexe de dégagement.

\- Occupé à camper? Ou cette occupation n'a duré que le temps du lycée?

Demanda une voix insupportable qui feignait la curiosité. Tout le monde savait que Lauren se renseignait sur les gens pour ses potins. Alice resta étrangement calme, sûrement qu'elle l'avait vu arriver.

\- Toi visiblement, ton hypocrisie n'a pas duré que pendant le lycée Lauren.

Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux sans sourciller puis quand on appela son nom, Alice alla chercher le manuel. Lauren me regarda et, alors qu'elle allait me parler, Jessica l'appela. Elle avait une dizaine de manuels dans les bras et avait du mal à voir devant elle. La blonde soupira et alla vers elle, ne cessant de la gronder quand elle manquait de tomber ou de se cogner. Alice m'ayant rejoint, nous regardâmes le spectacle hilarant qui se déroulait devant nous. Voir slalomait la pauvre Jessica devenue l'esclave de Lauren et cette dernière râler dès qu'elle était en mauvaise posture nous fit sourire de même pour toute la boutique. A leur sortie, elle croisèrent Angela qui les regardaient avec un vague sourire. La voyant rentrer dans la librairie, je compris rapidement qu'elle venait me chercher.

\- Bella?

M'appela-t-elle et je me retournais pour être de dos.

 _Pitié, pas le shopping!_

Des gens s'étaient rajoutés derrière moi, peut-être ne me verrait-elle pas. Je réalisais que ce fut un échec total quand je sentis sa main sur mon bras. Alice me regardait amusée par ma réaction, savait-elle pourquoi je réagissais ainsi? Ou cherchait-elle à comprendre?

\- Hey, je t'ai appelé, tu ne m'a pas entendu?

Demanda-t-elle et je tournais la tête vers elle, tentant de rester la plus naturelle possible.

\- Hey Angie, non je ne t'avais pas entendu.

Son regard vit Alice à côté de moi et elle fut un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Salut Alice, je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- Salut, ce n'est pas grave, j'allais partir de toute façon.

Et alors qu'elle commençais à s'éloigner, j'eus une idée. Je me souvenais qu'à l'époque où je faisais du shopping avec Alice, cela prenait tellement de temps que c'en était un véritable cauchemar. Peut-être que si elle se joignait à nous pour faire les magasins, Angela serait calmée par sa folie dépensière?

\- Attends Alice!

Elle s'arrêta et je fis quelques pas vers elle.

\- Avec Angela, on avait prévu d'aller faire du shopping juste après, ça te dirais de venir avec nous?

Demandais-je et un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres comme j'aurais pu le prédire. Alice ne refusait jamais une séance de shopping.

\- J'accepte avec plaisir! Enfin, seulement si tu n'est pas contre Angela?

L'intéressée secoua la tête.

\- Si ça va à Bella, moi ça me va!

Dit-elle en souriant et je sentais l'enthousiasme pour le shopping commençait à m'inquiéter.

\- Mais avant, je dois récupérer mon manuel!

Rappelais-je aux filles.

\- Je suis sûre que ça ne devrais pas tarder.

Me dit Alice.

\- Je sais pas trop, il y a tellement de monde que je ne sais pas combien de temps…

\- Mlle Swan!

-… Ca peut prendre.

Finissais-je, dépitée alors qu'Alice souriait en coin et qu'Angela soupirait de soulagement.

\- Dépêche-toi d'aller chercher ton manuel, les magasins nous attendent!

Dit ma colocataire pendant que je finissais par me tourner doucement et à marcher vers mon manuel comme un prisonnier marcherait pour aller dans sa cellule. M'étais-je complètement trompée avec ce plan ou allais-je réussir? Prenant mon manuel dans les mains, j'allais avoir la réponse à ma question.

* * *

 _Mourir_. Cette idée avait l'air si douce comparé à ce que je vivais à cet instant précis. La douce Angela s'était retrouvé corrompu par Alice et sa passion pour le shopping et du vêtement parfait. Si elles trouvèrent rapidement leurs tenues, en ce qui me concerne, ça n'a pas été le cas. Et quelle grosse erreur d'être la dernière à ne pas avoir trouvé. Les deux folles du shopping me traînait dans tout les magasins qu'elles voyaient et me faisait essayer chaque tenue qu'elles pensaient être parfaite pour moi. J'aurais eu le numéro de Jasper, je l'aurais appelé à l'aide, prétextant une agression.

\- Met celle-là.

\- Et celle-ci aussi.

\- Attends Alice, et pourquoi pas celle-là?

Furent les trois phrases qui rythmèrent notre après-midi quand elles eurent fini pour elle même. Pitié, qu'on me vienne en aide.

Quand nous fîmes un énième magasin, je regardais les rayons à la recherche de ma robe, priant que ce magasin soit le dernier. Alors que les filles s'activèrent à chercher, mon regard se posa sur une robe. Tenant le cintre, je la regardais attentivement.

 _Ca pourrait être celle-ci._

Les filles, toujours aussi impatiente après tous les magasins que nous avions fait, vinrent vers moi avec un tas de robes empilées sur leur bras.

\- Il faut que tu les essaye!

Me dit Angela, sous le regard bienveillant d'Alice, évidemment. Je leur montrais celle que j'avais trouvée.

\- Je vais déjà essayer celle-là.

Dis-je en souriant puis j'allais en cabine avec la robe. Une fois que je l'eus mise, je me regardais dans le miroir.

 _Ca y est, j'ai ma robe._

Alors que je souriais, je me regardais dans le miroir. La robe était de couleur noir et avait un col dégagé qui découvrait mes deux épaules. Elle était très agréable, plutôt légère, la matière était douce et elle m'arrivait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle n'en montrait pas trop et ça m'allait amplement.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne?

S'impatienta Alice et j'ouvrais le rideau, leur montrant ma robe. Les deux sourires et ce fut Alice qui parla la première.

\- Elle te vas à ravir, Bella.

Je souris, contente de ma trouvaille puis je tirais le rideau et me rhabiller. Heureuse d'avoir enfin trouver, j'allais à la caisse payer ma robe puis une fois sortie du magasin, je soufflais ,soulagée.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on a toute trouvé, on peut rentrer.

Dis-je mais à leur tête, je compris que je fis fausse route.

\- Mais enfin Bella!

\- Quoi?

\- Il faut qu'on trouve les chaussures!

S'exclama Alice comme si c'était une évidence.

 _Mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça?_

Alors que j'étais encore sous le choc, elles me prirent le bras.

\- Allez, en route!

Nous fîmes quelques magasins de chaussures et, par chance, nous trouvâmes rapidement nos paires de chaussures. Pour ma part je pris des escarpins noirs qu'Alice m'avait conseiller en me promettant de m'apprendre à marcher avec. Quand nous finîmes par rentrer, bien que je fus soulager de rentrer, j'avais été contente de passer cette après-midi avec Alice, comme avant. Puisque nous étions venues avec la voiture d'Alice, elle nous déposa devant notre immeuble. Angela et moi montâmes jusqu'à l'appartement et passâmes la soirée calmement. Nous parlâmes avec l'esprit léger de la fête, nous étions fin prête pour la soirée d'intégration.

* * *

Alors, vos impressions?

Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais la suite, j'ai un autre petit projet en tête et j'ignore encore ce que cela donnera par la suite. Néanmoins, je ferais tout mon possible pour que ça soit rapide!

A la prochaine!


	10. Chapitre 9 - C'est le grand jour!

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec la suite de l'histoire. Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire la suite de la fiction, on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

 _Chapitre 9 – C'est le grand jour!_

Nous y étions, le jour J était arrivé. Angela s'était réveillée tôt et ne cessait de courir partout pour que tout soit près pour ce soir. Pour ma part, j'étais plus sereine, enfin, pour le moment. Me levant à dix heures, je traînais jusqu'à la cuisine pour déjeuner tandis qu' Angela revenait des courses.

\- Heureusement que la soirée ne se déroule pas chez nous!

Dis-je puis je fronçais les sourcils en la voyant sortir les courses alimentaires qu'elle avait fait les courses.

\- Pourquoi tu as couru faire les courses ce matin ? On aurait pu y aller demain.

Angela leva les yeux aux ciels.

\- Mais oui bien sûr!

Sortant la tête du frigo, elle me jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et voyant que je ne comprenais rien, elle soupira.

\- Tu sais bien ce qu'il se passe lors de ces soirées!

J' hochais la tête.

\- Oui, les étudiants passent du bon temps en dansant et en buvant.

\- Et tu sais dans quel état tu seras demain toi?

Me demanda-t-elle sérieusement et je ris.

\- Écoute, je n'ai pas prévu de vider le bar. Je prendrais sûrement un verre et je partirais au bout d'une heure.

Dis-je en buvant mon café et elle me regarda avec des gros yeux, arrêtant ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- Tu vas pas partir au bout d'une heure quand même?

J' haussais les épaules.

\- Peut-être pas au bout d'une heure mais je ne m'éterniserais pas non plus, tu sais que je n'aime pas les fêtes.

\- Tu resteras jusqu'au bout avec moi, c'est non négociable, me laisse pas toute seule!

Me dit-elle et je me levais de la table.

\- On verra bien!

Dis-je bien que j'étais sûre de ma décision.

La journée de cours passa rapidement et je me retrouvais vite dans la salle de bains à me préparer. Après avoir prit une douche relaxante (mais qui ne l'était pas tant que ça pour Angela qui tambouriner à la porte en me disant de me dépêcher), je commençais à m'habiller.

Après avoir admirée une nouvelle fois ma robe, je finis par la mettre en faisant attention de ne pas l'abîmée. Une fois mise, je décidais de laisser mes cheveux légèrement ondulés et j'optais pour un maquillage léger avec seulement un trait d'eye-liner et du mascara.

Une fois satisfaite de mon résultat, je sorti de la salle de bain et rejoignait Angela qui finissait de mettre ses boucles d'oreilles dans le salon. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon, avait troqué ses lunettes pour des lentilles et son maquillage était composé d'un rouge à lèvre rouge et elle avait fait le même maquillage pour ses yeux que moi. La voyant face à moi, j'oubliais presque son apparence quotidienne.

\- Tu es magnifique Angie!

Dis-je en souriant. Elle tenta par la suite de me convaincre de mettre du rouge à lèvre mais je refusais, contente de rester comme j'étais sur le moment. Quand nous eûmes fini, nous allâmes à la fête avec nos amis de l'université: Jason, Dean et Nora. Ils étaient très classes et enthousiastes pour la soirée. Marchant quelques temps jusqu'à notre destination, quand nous fûmes devant l'entrée, quelques choses de froid fut agrippé à mon poignet. Fronçant les sourcils, je regardais Jason qui souriait, contente de ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Demandais-je, un peu piquée au vif, faisant rire Nora et Dean.

\- Angela nous a fait part de ton petit plan de partir au bout d'une heure et il est hors de question que l'on laisse passer ça.

Dit-il d'un ton sérieux alors que je trouvais tout cela absurde.

\- Du coup, tu me suivras toute la soirée et tu pourras pas t'en aller. Tu seras ma prisonnière pour la soirée.

Finit-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux menottes qui reliait mon poignet au sien.

\- J'aurais juste à attendre que tu t'endormes ivre pour te faire les poches et trouver la clé pour me libérer.

Dis-je en tentant de garder la face et il rit davantage.

\- Je ne m'endors jamais ivre… Et je ne pense pas que tu oseras aller chercher à cet endroit pour aller la récupérer… A moins qu'après quelques verres…

\- Stop! Je crois que j'ai compris.

Tout le monde rit et Angela tentait d'étouffer le sien en m'adressant un regard d'excuse tandis que Dean vint me tapoter l'épaule.

\- Tu survivras, ne t'inquiète pas!

Sur ces dernières paroles encourageantes, nous entrâmes dans le grand bâtiment. En rentrant, nous pouvions voir le monde déjà présent dans la salle. Il y avait des jeux de lumières dans tous les sens et de toutes les couleurs. Le DJ passait des musiques récentes où pleins d'étudiants se déhancher. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bar où nous prîmes notre première boisson. Pour commencer, je décidais d'essayer une boisson dont j'entendais souvent parler: la Pina Colada Avec ma seule main de libre, je décidais de prendre mon cocktail et Angela saisit son mojito. Levant nos verres, nous trinquâmes à la soirée et à l'année universitaire qui nous attendait.

Le début de soirée était tranquille et je suivais Jason partout où il allait, ce que je détestais. Je ne m'amusais pas tellement et l'envie d'être glissée dans un plaide dans mon salon devant une bonne série était très tentante mais malheureusement inaccessible. Alors qu'il parlait à tous ses amis pendant que les autres dansaient, Alice vint me voir, accompagné de Jasper.

\- Salut Bella! Tu t'amuses bien?

Me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Pas vraiment, j'aurais aimé un peu prendre l'air mais c'est impossible.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche?

Demanda Jasper et je secouais mon bras prisonnier pour lui montrer les menottes. Sentant du mouvement, Jason se retourna et sourit au couple.

\- J'ai pris mes précautions pour pas qu'elle se volatilise.

Dit-il, fier de lui avant de reprendre sa discussion avec son ami. Alice sourit et Jasper rit.

\- Je vois, j'espère que tu vivras bien ta captivité ce soir.

Dit- Alice qui commençait à partir avec Jasper mais je lui retint le bras, voulant poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Est-ce que vous avez du nouveau? Par rapport à ….

Commençais-je à dire mais je fus incapable de prononcer son nom: Victoria. La revoir était ma plus grande peur et savoir qu'elle prévoyait de revenir, cela me terrifiait. Alice secoua la tête, comprenant de qui je parlais.

\- Non, pas pour le moment, mais on reste sur nos gardes.

Dit-elle et tentait de me sourire doucement pour me rassurer.

\- On surveille le coin et on a prévu de rester à la soirée autant que toi, alors, tu peux t'amuser sereinement, au moins une soirée.

Ajouta Jasper et je sentais une vague d'apaisement m'envahir et je compris qu'il n'y était pas étranger. J' hochais la tête et je lui souris.

\- Merci de veiller sur moi.

Ils me sourirent en retour puis ils partirent danser au milieu de la salle tandis que je restais avec mon bourreau de la soirée.

* * *

La soirée s'annonce bien, est-ce que la suite sera de même?Réponse au prochain chapitre!

A bientôt!


End file.
